Lust
'Lust '''is one of the Seven Homunculi and a primary antagonist in the ''Fullmetal Alchemist manga and subsequent animes. Not actually a lustful being, Lust has the ability to extend her fingernails into "ultimate spears" able to pierce anything. Lust is a secondary player in the third Disney vs Non Disney Villains Tournament and the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Two The Seven Homunculi Mok confronts Stalker, and performs a musical number prepared as call setup regret Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony is used. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Three Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Demons Beginnings The woman whose body would one day become the vessel for a portion of Father's soul was a strong activist in a community in the middle of the Fire Nation; usually protesting against the acts of violence and censorship that fell upon the land. In her attempts to make things better, she eventually grew close to a humble engineer that lived in one of the poor areas of the industrial city; hoping he'd help her find a way of spreading her ideals. Her views of peace and equality were incredibly inspiring to the young Hiroshi Sato, driving the mechanic to do his best to please her and take her ideas to a new level. Their attempts at getting things done to generate independence for their small town eventually brought the two of them closer, culminating in marriage. In spite of persecution and constant inspections from suspicious Fire Nation members, the Sato couple managed to keep their intentions hidden from public view, slowly gathering a small rebellious group that started gaining voice and the sympathy of other communities in the area. Negotiations ensued, and in a strange act of diplomatic kindness, Fire Lord Azulon agreed to have the lands that chose to break free from the Fire Nation be granted idependence. The territories united and formed a large industrial state known as Republic City. His small projects now financed by enthusiastic magnats, Hiroshi eventually went on to form Future Industries and became a proeminent millionaire in Republic City, elevating technology in the less developed area to a higher level. Now wealthy and having recently given birth to a lovely girl she called Asami, the woman who'd become Lust was in uttermost peace; living her dreams to the fullest. Sadly for her, things were not to remain well, as Azulon's intentions in allowing the birth of Republic City was merely to exploit its technological developments with the help from beaurocratic and corrupt Presidents that turned shipments and supplies over to the Fire Nation; effectively using the Sato couple's dreams to generate a large warfare against Azulon's enemies. Not wanting to stand idly by as her ambitions were corrupted, the woman valiantly protested once more, only to have her plans backfire when a Fire Nation Patrol was sent into the Sato residence. Headed by a then young Zhao, the group effectively murdered the woman, leaving Hiroshi Sato widowed and a single father to a young Asami. Desperate to bring his wife back, Hiroshi broke one of the most sacred laws of the Eastern world when he resorted to Alchemy (hated by benders due to meddling with the state of nature) and its greatest tabooo: Human transmutation. Inexperienced and rushed, his attempts at reviving his love resulted in a deformed mass in pain and misery; an abomination and sin he'd forever live plagued by. Much to Hiroshi's shock, the being he created vanished the following morning; having been found by one of Father's agents; who found its unnatural structure perfect to take in the portion of Father's soul. Thus, Lust was born in the body and memories of Hiroshi's fallen wife. For the following ten years, she would roam the world following orders, even though the memories manifested in her mind became harder and harder to smother. Was she a new being? Or truly a reincarnation? Vs The Colonel Lust, along with Gluttony, forges a brief alliance with the small-time crook, Trader Slick. When Slick ends up being harassed by the Colonel, Slick decides to pit the Colonel against Lust in order to get him off his back. When she first encounters the Colonel, Lust feigns kindness, only to reveal that she plans to kill him. The Colonel guns Lust down, but, being a Homunculus, she survives the wounds. Lust shrugs off all of the Colonel's gunshots, eventually slashing and running him through with her Ultimate Spear fingers. When the Colonel miraculously survives, Lust decides to relieve Slick from his contract, feeding him to Gluttony. A Weakness Revealed Lust and Gluttony soon encounter Karai and Storm Shadow; as the two have been attacked by another Homunculus, Wrath, in the past, they demand information. Lust does not give in, letting Gluttony take care of the two. When Karai manages to knock Gluttony away, Lust lunges in, using her fingers to keep Karai on the defensive. This gives Gluttony enough time to bash Karai. When Karai and Storm Shadow manage to trap Gluttony with a thick rope, Lust slashes through it. Lust is on the receiving end of an attack from Storm Shadow, causing a steam-pipe to burst in her face. Unaffected by the burns, Lust is about to attack when Karai hurls a locket at her, a memento of Lust's time as a human. Weakened, Lust falls over unconscious. Gluttony retreats, carrying Lust to safety. Lust recovers from the fight, but the memories of her past begin returning. She thus leaves the Homunculi's lair, with Wrath watching her all the way. Matters of Focus Lust and Gluttony find Greed, the one Homunculus who tends not to obey orders, forcing him to abandon his romantic interest, Holli Would, in order to advance their plans. She directs him to go to a specified location, but he ends up accosted by Alexander Anderson and being severely wounded. Even worse, Wrath finds Greed before Lust and Gluttony do. Lust has some consolation in the emergence of a new Sloth, replacing the Sloth that died earlier in the war. Facing Her Humanity Lust tracks down Hiroshi Sato, her husband during her life as a human. She speaks of regret, but Sato tries to gun her down. Lust flees, gathering with the rest of the Homunculi to make their biggest move. Under Father's orders, the Homunculi are to lure the forces of Charles zi Britannia into the city of Ba Sing Se, as the royal family is connected to Father's creator, "the great evil." Envy expresses hope to meet the great power, but Lust shoots him down. A frustrated Eny complains about his lot. Pride then admonishes Lust for her connection to the Sato family, reminding her of her loyalties. This piques Envy's interest far more than it should. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:The Seven Homunculi Category:Monsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sexy villains Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Laura Bailey Category:Yuko Sato Category:War Of Anime Villains Category:Redeemed